Of Dolls and Rabbits
by Wolfram von Bielefeld
Summary: In a dusty toy shop full of only cast off toys, a stuffed rabbit lay waiting for love. Yuuram


**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

**Well here's a one shot hahaha~ I haven't written anything in a while, so here ya go~**

He was a stuffed rabbit. Warm and fuzzy with button eyes and a smile, perfect for hugging. His only flaw was that, on the outside, he was broken. His seams were messy and his eyes crooked and in some patches, stuffing seemed to pour out. His ears never seemed to sit upright properly and one of his arms dangled from a few threads that barely held the limb to the rest of him. But despite all of these flaws, he was a happy toy. He had been loved at some point and then cast aside as is the fate of those of his kind. His hugs had been warm and his smile had been permanent and his master had loved him. Now, in his old age, he sat on the dusty shelf of a toy shop which only housed cast off toys. The toy shop received customers every day. Poor customers flooded in, in an attempt to wade through the obviously broken toys to reach the only slightly worn ones.

Even though he could have been repaired, no one ever stopped to give him a second glance, and all of a sudden, he felt incredibly lonely and unwanted. His arms were permanently empty and his slightly crooked eyes grew melancholy. The days passed and soon months and still he sat on the dusty shelf, waiting for someone to find him.

On a day that had seemed like any other, he suddenly perked up when another toy was settled next to him. This was the first companion he had ever had in the shop. The shelf that he was perched on had always only contained him and it had done nothing more than fed his loneliness.

He was beautiful. The moment his button eyes saw him, he could tell that he would love him with all of his being. Even though he had no heart to beat for him, he could feel the pounding of one in his fluffed chest. He was a porcelain doll with a mess of curly blond hair and a blue sailor suit. His hand was chipped and his eyes were foggy, dead green. His smile was hardly there, more a slight turning of the lips than anything else. The speakers on his neck didn't work and whenever a little girl came over to wind his up, him remained silent as he had before. He didn't care. Silent and cream colored, he was untouchable. The rabbit felt his love for the speechless doll growing as the days they spent together passed by. The doll was perfect and beautiful and he couldn't comprehend why someone would ever cast him off. He sat silently next to the rabbit every day, but he simply smiled at him, happy to be in his presence for even a little while.

Several hours a day he would spend just staring at the doll, a small smile sewn on in content. Not that he would be considered priceless by regular means… his hair was messy, his eyes were murky green that never seemed to focus on anything. Despite all of this, the rabbit loved him deeply. He couldn't conjure up any other description of him other then 'beautiful', and he loved him. He didn't know how and he didn't care.

Every morning when a child would wander over, skipping right over him, to reach the doll, he held a secret jealousy. What he wanted more than anything in the world, more then he wanted to be someone's toy, he wanted to hold the doll. He wanted to sit just close enough so that his fuzzy arm would at least touch his glass one. He wished with all of his nonexistent heart that he would be placed just a little closer the next time someone picked her up, but it was in vain.

But still, he was happy. He happily sat just out of reach and he happily remained unwanted. He had no idea whether he even felt the same way about him or whether or not he _could_ feel, but the rabbit still loved him. He had no words to speak and no heart to beat but in much the same way that he could think, he loved him.

And when the time came that someone purchased the beautiful doll and forced them to part, he still remained just as happy, just as unwanted, and just as in love. He now sat alone on his dusty shelf and the grime soon hid the fact that he had ever existed, but he continued to smile.

Maybe it had been the way his lips curled into a barely-there smile…or perhaps it had been that little lock of hair that always seemed to stick out at an odd angle, but something told him that he would never be able to forget her nor the love he felt for her.

He was a stuffed rabbit. A toy with no heart to love and empty arms, one that had been cast off by someone who had tired of his company. He lived in a dusty toy shop that only held cast off toys and yet he remained unwanted. He loved a doll with all of the love he had in his body and his sewn on smile was only for him. When he had been taken away from him, he remained unwanted, sitting on the dusty shelf alone. He thought of him every day and hoped that he was being treated with the care that he deserved. He hoped that his new master would hug him every day and tell him about how the beauty that he held could never be compared to another. He envisioned what it would have felt like to have touched his arm with his and he wondered whether he had loved him in return.

And when he died, seams finally falling apart and stuffing emptying out, he wore a sewed on smile that had only been for the beautiful doll and he died happy. He died with his silent memories of him and with his not-there heart filled with love for only him. The shelf was emptied out and the rest of the toy shop and its customers barely noticed his parting. But somewhere, in a home not far from the small shop, a doll's dead, green eyes grew melancholy.


End file.
